1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content reception apparatus and a content reception method for receiving a content distributed via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various content distribution systems have been provided. For example, there are distribution systems that use airwaves as transmission media, such as a terrestrial analog broadcasting, a terrestrial digital broadcasting, and BS and CS broadcastings, and distribution systems that use networks as transmission media, such as a unicast method and an IP multicast method.
The unicast method refers to a system of delivering packets to an apparatus upon request by specifying an IP address of the apparatus. A VOD (video on demand) system belongs to the unicast method. Further, the VOD system includes a stream system of distributing a content as a real-time stream, a download system of distributing a content as a file of a general-purpose file system, and the like.
The IP multicast method refers to a system in which packets delivered from a server as a content distribution source to a multicast group are relayed by a router, and the packets are routed to IP addresses of clients which are associated with the multicast group and registered.